


Pleasant Surprises

by miera



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with John had revealed a whole new set of interesting tidbits about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprises

Elizabeth knew from long experience that John Sheppard was full of surprises. Frequently they came mid-crisis and involved death-defying risks. She could live without so many of those kinds of surprises.

Sleeping with John had revealed a whole new set of interesting tidbits about him.

Like the fact that he seemed to love going down on her.

Elizabeth willed away the blush, since she was sitting in her office and it would be hard to explain why she was blushing in the chilly room. With her luck, John would walk in, take one look at her face and know what she was thinking about and she'd never live that down. That was what came from getting romantically involved with a man who had somehow learned to read her body language so well he was practically psychic.

Still, it was a pleasant type of surprise.

Her earlier life hadn't exactly been full of sexual escapades. The men she had been involved with in the past often treated oral sex like a special occasion thing - at least when it was for her. A couple of them had resented that she treated it the same way for them. Those relationships hadn't lasted very long.

Now that she thought about it, one of the reasons she'd stuck with Simon at first had been a lack of demands in that area. She'd taken it as a good sign, not realizing that he wouldn't return the favor until she specifically asked for it, which was not so good.

John, on the other hand, hadn't waited more than a day after they'd first had sex before he was kneeling in front of her and unfastening her pants. He'd smirked when she whimpered, and then he'd muttered, "I'm guessing that means this is okay?"

By which point she had just nodded, being incapable of speech. That first couple of weeks had been kind of a haze. Years of sexual deprivation and suppressed lust all exploding at once had messed with both of their heads.

The thing was, after that initial curiosity had been satisfied, John still went down on her fairly regularly. It wasn't constant, but even when she was anticipating... well, a more direct approach, he would detour.

Not that she was in any way complaining, of course. Elizabeth sat back in her chair, looking down at the Stargate but not really seeing it. Had she perhaps given him some indication she wanted it to be like this, though? She didn't want him to feel obligated.

Some hours later, when she was naked and on her back in her bed, John predictably moved from kissing her breasts down over her stomach, his intention fairly obvious. Elizabeth raked a hand through his hair, just lucid enough to say, "Hey."

He paused, looking up at her with his eyebrows raised.

"You know you don't have to do... that, every time, right?"

"You don't want me to?"

"No, I-" She blew out a breath, trying to marshal her thoughts. "I don't want you to feel like you have to. If you don't want to."

John looked rather adorably confused. "Elizabeth, why would I ever not want to go down on you?"

At that, she had to laugh. "I'm just saying," she swatted his head lightly. "If your not in the mood for that sometimes, it's okay."

John didn't move, though his hand was stroking along the inside of her thigh gently. He watched her quietly for a moment and she cursed silently, because she knew he'd learned this "patient silence" trick from her.

"I guess I'm not used to this much, um, attention. That kind of attention."

John looked thoughtful for a moment, then he shifted a little to lie alongside her. His fingers slipped in between her legs and he propped his head up on his other hand. "I like eating you out because of the sounds you make," he told her, his voice low and soft. He could make her ache with that tone, and he knew it. His fingers moved in a circle and Elizabeth's hands clenched around the sheets.

"The first time I licked your clit, you made this little noise. It was involuntary, just this high pitched little sound. You couldn't keep it back." She stared into his eyes, unable to look away as he watched her. "I love that sound. I love knowing that you've lost control like that." He swallowed. "That you'll let yourself lose control around me like that."

Elizabeth was panting and her body was throbbing. She was afraid to do anything but lie there and look at him, though, for fear of breaking the spell.

"You smell incredible up close too. I..." John licked his lips. "I fantasize about that sometimes, when it's been a while. How you smell when you spread your legs for me."

He shifted again, and she felt his erection pressing against her leg. Elizabeth was starting to shake. "You taste good too," he added. "I like having you all over me like that. I like knowing how to lick alongside your clit to tease you, that if I bite your thigh in the middle of things you'll curse at me."

She had to laugh at that, because it was true.

John's fingers had been keeping up the same steady movement, but now he finally sped up just a little and Elizabeth knew she was going to come any second. She thought he knew it too, from the anticipation on his face, the way his eyes were so dark and hot, fixed on hers. "My favorite thing, though, is that if I tease you for a while and you're good and warmed up, if I suck on your clit, you yell my name."

She didn't actually get his name out this time. The noise was more an incoherent cry. Elizabeth trembled for a moment after the orgasm hit her. John leaned over and kissed her and she pulled him up, urging him to slide into her right away. She was too wrung out to come again, so she focused on watching John move, on touching him, until his eyes squeezed shut and he moaned into her shoulder.

Eventually they pulled apart enough to settle more comfortably on the bed. John spooned up behind her, brushing his lips against her neck. "So," he said. "It's not exactly a hardship."

She chuckled. "I get it. You do it because you want to. Duly noted."

His fingers caressed hers against her stomach. "You can tell me to stop if you don't want that sometimes, you know."

She grinned. "Why would I ever not want you to go down on me, John?" She knew he was grinning even though she couldn't see his face. His arm tightened around her middle, pulling her even closer, and Elizabeth reflected that she should probably just enjoy the pleasant surprises of this relationship and stop asking so many questions.


End file.
